The daughter of the mafia king and the handsome doctor
by Thegirltrying
Summary: She was the daughter of the Mafia king. She did not follow his rules, she went to army she became a doctor. Now her life is in danger. He was a major in the army, his life was on track until they met. Until he saved her life.
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of the Mafia King and the Doctor.

It was a cold winter night. It had been a slow night in the ER for the doctors of Seattle Grace hospital. Some surgeons had some interesting surgeries, but for the other interns they had rounds. Meridith and Christina were sitting looking at the clock in the ER, when Doctor Owen Hunt came rushing in carying a girl in his arms.

"20 something female, car accident could not wait for a ambulance" Owen says he puts her down on the bed and put a mask on her face, he stroked her hair "We need to get her to CT to see if there is internal bleeding or a head injury" he says, he could feel Doctor Baily try to pull him away "No, i am not going to leave her side " he says to her

"Owen, just step away so that we can take a look at her, you can still stay in the room" she says, then she pushed Owen out of the way and she examend the girl, they rush her to the CT and then to the operating room to repair some minor bleeding in her stomach. Baily walks out of the OR after the surgery and walks to Owen, she sits down next to him "She is fine, we are keeping her under for a little while longer, I will come and get you when she is awake. Now what happened?" she asked him.

Owen sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, "I was driving home when suddenly this car comes speeding past me, she was being chased by another guy, he then comes in next to her and pushes her off the road, she loses controll and the car starts flipping and the other guy just rushes away", Owen says to Baily. He shakes his head and sighs "You know me, my training kicked in and I stopped immediatly and ran to the car wanting to get her out of it as fast as possible, I could not wait for the ambulance, it would have been too late. So I quickly assessed her state and then put her into my car and drove here. " He says, and then he stands up and walks to the OR board, he needed to get some sleep, he has a long day tomorrow and he knows there is nothing he can do till she wakes up...

Owen lay in one of the on call rooms, he had tried to sleep but his mind kept going to the girl and the accident. He sighs why is she doing this to him, when he saw her in the car, when he actually got a good look at her he realised that she was the one. The one he has been waiting for, and that says a lot. He thought Christina was the one, but it turns out it was not so, he had never felt for her the way he feels for this girl, and he does not even know her name yet. He stood up and put his shirt back on, walking into the bathroom, he washed his face and tried to neaten his hair. He then walked to the room the girl was in, because she was still sedated and on a breathing machine they had put her in the ICU, but in a seperate room, which he asked for.

He walked into the room and looked at her, she looked so fragile, yet so strong at the same time. He could see that she was an athlete, she was build, but not over built. He walked in further, and then sat down next to her. The breathing tube made her look so fragile. He just hopes that there is no permanent damage to her vocal cords and everything else, even though the breathing tube helps people to breath and stay alive, there are still risks to it. He looked at the bedside table and saw her personal stuff, she did not have a lot, she did not even have a ID or drivers lisence. He picked up her ring, and then he saw the dog tags, he frowned. He saw her name...Alexia Winters... and her rank Major (Medical)... he looked at her again. She is so young how in the world did she get the title of Major aswell as Medical. He sighed and put both of the things down and then he took her hand in his, "Listen Alexia, I know you do not know me, but you need to stay strong, you need to hold on, because I have a feeling that your about to change a lot of people's world's including yours and mine" he says softly and then he sits back in the chair looking at her and soon his eyes close...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Owen had fell asleep against his will, he did not notice that it was the next day untill someone shook him gently on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw it was Baily he sighed and rubbed his eyes "Sorry I did not even notice that I fell asleep here" he says and then he stands up.

"Don't worry about it, I just woke you because we are going to wake her up now, hopefully she breathes on her own and so forth" Baily says, and then she moved to the other side of the bed "It is going to take a while for the sedation to get out off her system, why don't you go and freshen up" she says and looks at Owen before she starts injecting something in the drip bag.

Owen sighs, and then he nods his head and then walks out he was going to rush home. He was only going to go and do the basics, take a shower, get a cup of coffee and rush back. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He wanted to make sure she was going to be okay. He got home and got into the shower and then got dressed. He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. He walked back to the kitchen and put on the kettle, he looks at his fridge, he needed to buy food and some decent coffee he noted. He took out the milk and then walked back and made him some coffee. He walked back to the living room and sat down, drinking his coffee. He thought about the previous night, in a matter of hours his life had changed and he had a feeling that the next few days are going to be eventful. It was going to change his life forever. When he finished he got back into his car and drove to the hospital.

Alexia was feeling groggy, she could make out sounds around her. What happened she wondered first, the second thing that went through her mind was where is she?. She opened her eyes, there was a bright light and she closed it again and groaned. That is when she noticed that her throat was sore. She then opened her eyes again and saw a woman doctor and another man at her bed side. She swallowed and tried to talk. The man rushed to her side, "Shh, don't try to talk, your throat is going to be sore for a while" he said. The lady doctor came up to her, "Hey welcome back'', she said. "Doctor Hunt is right, you should not talk for now. I am Doctor Baily, you were in a car accident and was taken to the operating room we kept you under to give you some time to recover" she said.

Alexia frowned and looked at the man, she recognised him, she drove by his car just before the other man pushed her off the road.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days, Alexia could not understand why everything had happened. She knew her father was dangerous, but she did not think that he would try something like this. She heard someone come into her room, she was feeling a lot better and was sitting up, even though she should take it slow it frustrated her to lie like this doing nothing. She turned her head and saw the guy who saved her, she smiled at him he smiled back and walked further in, he was still scared she might freak out if he came too close to her. She laughed a little, "I won't bite" she said softly, her throat was still tender, but she was a strong person and did not say anything about it.

Owen smiled and walked to her bedside and sat down , "How are you feeling?" he asked her, she still looked fragile, but better than a few days ago. He had been so busy he barely came to visit her, and he appologized but she only said it was fine, she understands .

Alexia smiled again "I am good, feeling much better, no need to worry" she said and took a sip of water, she smiled again at him, he was an interesting person and she wanted to get to know him better. Not just because he saved her life, but because she felt this weird feeling, like she wanted to be close to him. She heard someone drop something outside in the hall and she got startled, she closed her eyes and shook her head, she was scared that her father might find her, might find out that she was alive.

Owen saw that she was jumpy he frowned, "What happened the night of the accident?" he asked, he wanted to know why the man did what he did. But he had a feeling that it has something to do with her father, because the first night he came to check up on her after she had awoken she was having a nightmare and was saying father no the whole time.

Alexia turned her head and looked back at him, she had a frown on her face. She did not know if she should tell him, one of her biggest problems, her worst fear. She took a deep breath, and then started telling him about her father being a mafia leader, she finding out stuff that she should not have, and he trying to kill her. The night of the accident she had took some money and ran, she got into his car and drove. She drove as fast as she could, as far as she could. She did not expect her father to send someone after her so fast, she thought she had a little bit of time. But obviously she was wrong.

Owen listened to her story, he frowned, he did not expect this to be what happened. He put two and two together, "So if he found out that you are still alive he will kill you" he said, he stood up and poured her some more water into her glass before sitting down again, but this time next to her on her bed by her feet. He pointed at the pair of dog tags on the bedside table, "Tell me how you got there" he asked her. He knew he was being nosey but he wanted to find out as much as he can about her. She intrigued him.

Alexia nodded at his first question and then she turned her head to look at the dog tags that lay on the bedside table, she picked it up and held it in her hands looking at them before she looked at him again, "I joined when I was 18, I always wanted to be a doctor, I had many options, a lot of Universities begged me to go and study with them, but I also knew I had to make a difference" she said and paused for a moment and then went further, "I knew what my father was since I was 15, but at that stage it did not bother me, untill I got older. Then the guilt got me, i had heard a lot of stories being told about him killing people when he did not get his money, and I knew from then that I wanted to be different, I wanted to help people, so I joined the army" she said and smiled slightly, "I know it sounds silly, and childish, but I worked my way up, finished my medical degree, then two months ago I came back, I had been injured during my last tour and was send home untill further notice." she stopped for a moment and drank some of the water.

She sighed, "That is when I knew something was wrong, something was different. I hid away in my room a lot, trying to stay out of my fathers way, only sitting down for breakfast and dinner" she hesitated, "One evening I was going to the kitchen to get some water when I passed my father's study, and I heard them talking about killing people and drug money and other stuff, I just slowly took a step back and went back to my room, i thought they did not see me but I was wrong" she said and then she put the dog tags around her neck looking up at him again.

Owen frowned and listened, he did not expect her to open up to him, he took her hand in his and smiled, "Thank you for telling me your story" he said, then his pager went off, he looked at it and sighed softly, "I need to go, I am sorry, I will be back to check up on you as soon as I can" he said and then went out.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days after Owen's visit where she told him everything, they have been talking a lot these past few days. He telling her about the army, the plane crash and Christina. She could see that talking about her still hurt him, she could understand that pain. She had felt it before, when she fell in love with a guy on her second tour, she still remembered everything about him, including how he died.

Alexia stood in front of the hospital again, this time not as a patient, but as a doctor. She got offered a post by the chief and she accepted. She at this stage did not care about her father, if he found her she will run, she wont look back. But she is going to have her moment here, she is going to live, maybe even love.

Owen parked his car, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, he looks happy. Everyone says that, he hears them talking in the halls of the hospital. Even Bailey said that he looked happier, and she even hinted that it has to do with the girl lying in the room. He shook his head and got out, he did not know if he was going to see her again, she got discharged two days ago, and they never got to the exchanging of numbers. He grabbed his bag and headed to the entrance of the hospital, he passed a girl that was standing looking at the entrance, he gets frustrated when people do that. He looked back and stopped, it was Alexia. He smiled slightly and then turned to her.

"Don't think so hard, the steam are starting to come out of your ears" he said and laughed softly, he could see her giving him a smile, "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" he asked her, he hoped that she was not hurt.

Alexia smiled when he made a joke, she did not laugh a lot. It was something that was really rare for her to do. At his question she replied "No, I am fine" she took a step forward and smiled again, "I am here to work, I got offered a job and I accepted it" she said, she was glad to see him, when she got home she wanted to text him, then she realised that they never exchanged numbers. A part of her was disappointed another was sad.

Owen was surprised to hear that she has a job here, he thought she would go to bigger places than here, not that this place was small. He held out his arm for her, "Let me give you a tour" he said, he knew that everyone would have a story or two to tell if they saw them walking together, but he really did not care.

Alexia looked at his arm for a moment, she adjusted her bag to her other should and put her arm under and over his arm. They walked inside, she smiled slightly when heads turned, well this is going to be interesting she thought. He showed her everywhere, leaving the surgical floor for last, when they walked in there through the double doors, it was as if everything and everyone got quiet for a moment, a lot of people stopped and stared at them. She frowned, she looked at Owen and he just smiled at her, he let go of her arm but instead of walking away he took her hand in his and walked on, he showed her all the OR's, and then they went to his office. She took the seat he offered her and took out her file.

She knew that it was not only his decision in who gets hired, but he definitly did not know that they hired her, that came from the board director himself. She smiled at him and gave her file to him, "So I know you are probably pissed off about the fact that they did not tell you about me coming to work here, so if you have any questions you want to ask, go ahead" she said and sat back, even though she had never been in a professional environment, she remembered what her father had taught her, so she was relaxed.

Owen almost started laughing when she said that he was probably pissed off, he shook his head and took her file, looking through it, he put it back down and then looked at her. He smiled at her, "I have only one question" he said and he poured them each a glass of water and handed her one. "Are you sure you are fine, I mean is it not a bit to early for you to start working?" he asked her, he could see that she was still tired, but he could also see a spark in her eyes, a want to work, to help people.

She looked at him for a moment, getting her thoughts together, damn those blue eyes she thought. She took a sip of her water before answering him, "I am fine, I want to be here, I need to be here" she said, and she could see him change and she smiled again. She stood up "Let me get to work" she said and then told him that she will see him later and she walked to the locker room and put away her bag getting changed into her scrubs. She was in the attending s lounge, she was a heart/neuro surgeon. She had specialized in two directions, it was not easy but she did it.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexia stared at the file in front of her, her mind drifting off. Weeks, it had been weeks since the accident and it still felt like yesterday. This morning she had a bit of a scare, the man that walked into the elevator this morning looked like the guy who was assigned to killing her. She had made herself small in the back of the elevator hoping that he would not turn around. When they got to the surgical floor she quickly got out and rushed to the attendees lounge. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned her head to look at the person who his/her hand on her shoulder. She saw it was Owen and relaxed. She closed her eyes, she wished all this being on edge would be over with. She and Owen had progressed in their relationship, but it was hard for them to go out. He was afraid that if he turned his back for a moment that something will happen. And she was on edge the whole time.

Owen saw the look on her face when she turned to see who it was, he felt her relax, and he turned her around to look at her. He smiled at her, he knew that the stress of everything was starting to get to her, and it takes her a very long time to relax in the evenings. A week or two after she started working here he heard that she was looking for a place to stay, he had forgotten that she was staying at a hotel. He had offered her a room in his house, the house was empty and he had the extra space, at that stage there was no relationship between them, only a friendship but the last few weeks they have progressed.

Alexia looked at him and gave a slight smile. When he was around she was relaxed, it meant that someone else could help her if something happens. She turned again and closed the file, she hated these electronic stuff, she told the nurses that she wanted a hard file, so that she could hold it in her hands. "I need to keep going, have rounds to do" she said and turned again giving him a kiss on the cheek. She went to the elevator and got in, she went up, two floors up the elevator stopped for someone, her heart sank to her shoes when she saw who it was. It was him, the guy from that night.

She could see the smirk on his face when he got on to the elevator, he pressed a button waited for the doors to close before he pressed the stop button and turned to her. Alexia closed her eyes. "I thought you where not dead" he said, "It was too easy, I saw the guy stopping to help you" he took a step closer to her, "Turns out the guy works here, who knew, you know, I always thought you where a smart girl, but turns out you are not, you are stupid, you put him in danger as well. I would have to kill him too, can't have him blabbing everything now can we" he said and he put a hand on her cheek.

Alexia could feel her anger rising, it was sky high when he mentioned Owen. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his hand was on her cheek and then she lost it. What made him think that he could touch her, what made him think that he can threaten the man she loved.. She loved? She had no time to tob over that statement, it could happen later. She grabbed his arm just under his wrist and she looked him in the eyes, "You know, interesting fact... You can never trust my father, and I guess you cant trust me" she said and then she hit him in the face with her other hand, shoving him against the wall. She turned to hit the emergency button when she was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall, she felt the knife slice her cheek. She hit him again, they were on the floor now.

Owen frowned when he saw the piling up of people in front of the elevator. He looked at the indigator above the elevator doors, it was stuck at two levels up. Alexia, he thought. He took out his cell phone and called her, he waited, after a few rings he got voicemail. He sighed and tried again, there was an answer then a scream "Owen!Hel..." then the line was dead. He stood there frozen for a moment. Then he called security. He ran up the stairs, till he reached the elevator doors two floors up. He tried to force it open, damn, it was stuck between two floors. He could hear a lot of noise, like someone was being thrown across the elevator. He sighed and then told security to make a plan and either get this elevator up or down. He then ran one more floor up. He knew that doing this without backup and especially without a gun would be dangerous. He forced the doors open and looked down. It was not far, he could jump but his landing would make a noise. He can't make noise, he needed the element of suprise on his side. He leaned and grabbed the wires, sliding down it slowly, carefully. He heard a gun shot and his heart stopped, he then slid the rest of the way down and then opened the hatched, it was chaos inside, he jumped in, the guy was still standing, he fell against the wall holding his chest, before he slid to the ground. Owen turned to Alexia and grabbed her, she was unconcious. He stood up and pressed the button, the elevator shook to a start. They moved up, when the doors open the security was there was well as Bailey and Derek.

Derek rushed in quickly and helped Owen get Alexia out, they took her to the gurney. Derek pushed Owen away and he looked at Alexia, she was fine. She had a few cuts, and bump on the head but she was fine. Owen breathed a sigh of relieve. They pushed her to a room, so that they could have some privacy when she woke up. The police were on their way as well.

Alexia woke up, she opened her eyes, the first thing she remembered was the guy, the second was the gunshot and the third was Owen being in the elevator. She sat up quickly and ran her hands across her body to see for gunshot wounds, there was nothing, she looked up and saw Derek standing there. She paled, Owen she thought she jumped up. "Where is he" she said when Derek grabbed her, "What happened, where is he" she struggled against him.

Derek held the struggeling Alexia against him, "Relax he is fine, he is with the police, he is fine" he said and sighed, she relaxed against him and he helped her to the bed again, handing her a bottle of juice, "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

When she heard Owen was fine she relaxed she let out her breath, she did not even noticed that she held it. She sat on the bed again and took the juice Derek handed her, she opened it and took large gulps of it, she was thirsty. At his question, Alexia responded with a frown, "My head hurts but other than that I am fine" she said then she asked him, "What happened to the guy?" she asked, all she could remember was that there was a gun, they struggled, she got slammed into the wall, there was a gunshot and then nothing.

Derek looked at her, then he went forward and examend her, he looked at her head, shone a light in her eyes. She pulled away, "I am fine" she said. Then he answered her question, "He is dead, it is not your fault, the gun slipped" he said. Then he heard the door open, he looked and saw it was Owen, he nodded at him and then walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

When Alexia saw it was Owen who walked through the door, she jumped up and ran to him. She leaped into his arms, she started crying. That was something new, she never cried. She was just happy to see him, and to see that he was unhurt. She looked up at him.

Owen grabbed Alexia, and kissed the top of her head closing his eyes. He sighed softly, "Let's go home" he said and he took her hand walking out of the hospital. He did not notice that Meredith was standing there, he did not notice that a woman was next to her...

Christina looked up and saw Owen, but there was someone with him, he was holding her. She frowned, who could she be...


	6. Chapter 6

Owen sighed and put his book down, it was rather late and they had just come in from work. They both were called into the ER just as they left the hospital. He looked at Alexia, since the day of the attack he had insisted that she sleep next to him. He did not want to her out of his sight for one minute. But that was not easy at work they were separate a lot. Especially when she needed to operate. He always thought that work would be the safest place for her to be, but he was wrong. He could not understand how the guy managed to slip past the security. Since that day they had sharpened the security, everyone entering was inspected and searched. It was like when they had the shooting.

He shook his head and looked at the time, she would be waking up now, he knew her schedule, she slept a while and then at 11 pm she woke up and went to get some hot chocolate. He closed his book and silently stood up going to the kitchen to start on the hot chocolate. He stared out the window thinking, he was happy, very happy. He and Alexia did things together that he and Christina never had. Christina, he sighed again, he thought he saw her when they left the other day but it could just be his mind playing tricks on him.

Alexia woke up, she looked around but did not see Owen she sighed and looked at the time. How did this become a constant thing, her waking up this time to get something to drink. She shook her head and stood up putting on her sleeping gown. Even though they have been sleeping in the same bed for a week or so she always wore decent clothes, when she got out of bed she put on her gown. Maybe that would change after a while. She walked to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Owen in front of the kettle making them some hot chocolate. She stood against the wall and watched him for a while. He looked relaxed and deep in thought, she wondered what he was thinking of. She walked up to him and put her hands around him, hugging him, "Whats wrong" she asked.

Owen did not notice that Alexia was there till he felt her hands around him, he smiled and closed his eyes before he turned around taking her arms and placing it around his neck. He put his arms around her waist, "Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about everything the past few weeks" he said and kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?" he asked her, she still had a few cuts but it was actually healing pretty nicely.

Alexia looked at him, his light blue eyes were a shade darker now. She always admired the way his eyes changed color. She turned her head to the side a little and smiled, since he came into her life she has smiled more and bigger, but not laughed more. "I am feeling fine" she said and then she kissed him lightly on the lips, "Now great Sir, let me finish up the hot chocolate and you can get into bed" she said and she let him go taking his place in front of the kettle finishing up the hot chocolate he made a joke about something and she slapped his but with a towel while he ran away laughing, she shook her head and laughed. She finished the hot chocolate and walked to the room, she smiled at him, he was reading his book. She admired him, he made an effort of reading every night even if it was just a file. She sat the two cups of hot chocolate on the bedside table and sat down next to him looking at him, she smiled again.

Owen laughed as he ran from her, he had made a joke and she slapped him with a cloth. He went back to bed and started reading his book again, it was interesting, Alexia gave it for him to read. She came in with a smile and put down the two cups, sitting down next to him, he put down his book and looked at her. He really looked at her, from her blue eyes, to her black hair to her mouth. She was a beautiful girl, he could not understand that a father could be so mean as to try and kill this girl. No she was hardly a girl, she was a woman. A strong woman, who tried to make everyone's life easier, make everyone happy even if she herself were dying inside. He took her hands in his and looked at it, it fit, perfectly. He smiled and shook his head, how was it possible. He could not believe that this woman came into his life, and at a perfect time as well, he was at his lowest when she came into it. He had lost his friends, he had lost Christina, the work was getting a pilled up on him and he could not keep up. She had also been helping him with that, he had to say she had a sharp eye for business management. But most of all she was a great Doctor. He looked up when she started talking to them, they talked for at least an hour, drinking their hot beverages. He laughed, she laughed. Then it got quiet suddenly. He looked at her and leaned forward, kissing her. The kiss was soft and light in the beginning, then it got deeper more passionate. He pulled her back with him, laying her on top of him. He looked at her, he had questions in his eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked, he did not want to rush things. He did not want to push her, he wanted to do everything right.

Alexia looked at him when they got quiet, he looked at her as well. He was hesitating for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes, the kiss was soft in the beginning and then it got more passionate. He pulled with him and she laughed softly, she looked into his eyes, there were questions. He was afraid she could see it. She nodded her head at his question and smiled, "I am" she said softly. She felt him kiss her again snaking his hands around her pulling her close. It was a long night, when they finally fell asleep they only had a few hours to rest before their day began again. But it was worth it Alexia thought just before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"Alexia sighed softly as she was busy assisting Shepard in the OR, he had an interest case a butterfly tumor. It was complicated and very long, she stretched her hand and looked at Derek, he said she should take a moment to stretch then she can take over and he could rest a little. They had been in the OR for 6 hours already. Alexia nodded and took over his instruments, she continued to dissect the tumor, they had to work slow, one slip of the hand and everything could go wrong. She heard her pager go off, it was another case that came in but it was a cardio case, she asked if no one else was there, they said no and she told them to wait a little they were almost finished. She looked at Derek as he took over again and she helped him, he told her after a while she can go he would be fine. She nodded and went out taking off her surgery gown, she bumped into Owen and laughed. "Are you checking up on me?" she asked him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Owen held her and he laughed as well, "guilty" he said and then he became serious again looking at her, "I wanted to give you a heads up, Christina is here." he said and looked at her, he could see her smile turning to a frown. He shook his head, "It will be fine, I spoke to her. Told her that we were together and I was happy. She had no problem" he said and smiled again. She nodded and he hugged her giving her a kiss on her head and he walked on he had work to do./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexia watched him leave, she shook her head she did not have the strength for all this drama today. She walked to the ER were she got paged to and took the file the nurse gave her, she walked to the bay and opened the curtain, the file fell out of her hands. She took a step back, then turned around and walked to the nurses station, "Page code 121 to Dr Hunt please" she said, she looked at the nurse she asked if she was okay, Alexia just shook her head and told her to do it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hunt was walking to his office when he got a page he briefly looked at it, looked up and then snapped his head down again to look at it again. His heart started pounding and then he ran, he ran as fast as he could, he did not have time to wait for the elevator so he ran down the stairs, skipping a few. He had to get there fast. How? That was the question he was asking, how did he get in. Owen ran into the ER and saw Alexia standing there, he grabbed her and held her, "Where is he?" he asked and she nodded to the bay. He nodded and walked to the bay opening the curtain, in front of him lay a man, with the same black hair as Alexia, the same nose, the same frown. He looked pale and sick, really sick. In front of him lay her father, the man that was trying to kill the woman he loved. He bend down to take his chart, he looked at him again, "I am Dr. Hunt, I will be assisting Dr. Winters" he said, there was no hint of friendliness. He was mad, but he could not show it. He assessed the man, "I will be right back with the Cardio Surgeon" he said and walked out again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alexia stared after Owen as he went into the bay, she did not know what his reaction would be when he saw her father. She only had a brief glimpse of him, just a second. He looked sick, but the shock of seeing him there was bigger than the shock of him being sick. She closed her eyes, taking deep breath trying to calm her heart down, another nurse asked if she was okay and she nodded looking into the mirror. Staring back at her was a very pale woman, she sighed again. Owen came out and she looked at him, he stood in front of her, "I am sorry but I need you, he is sick. But I will be by your side the whole time" he said. She nodded and took his file looking at it. She sighed and looked at Owen, "Lets go" she said softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"They walked to the bay, Owen had his hand on her back the whole time till they got there. Alexia hesitated for a moment before she walked in. She looked at her father, he was pale holding his chest. It looked like a heart attack at first glance, she walked to the machine and looked at his EKG, she frowned slightly then shook her head. She took off her stethoscope and hesitated, she looked at Owen who nodded at her, she leaned foward listening to his heart, she closed her eyes listening carefully her other hand was on her leg, her finger counting the beats, then she heard it, after every second beat there was a miss. She listened for a moment longer then she stood up looking at Owen, "I need a ultrasound machine" she said softly and took a step back, she nodded at him and he went to get her one, she looked at the floor. "You look good Alexia" her father said, she found his eyes, almost the same color as hers, just a few shades lighter, how could such soft eyes hold so much hate and cruelness. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "No thanks to you" she said firmly but softly. Owen came back again, she looked at him and made way for him to move the machine past her. She nodded at him and put the machine on adjusting it. She looked at her father again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I need you to open your shirt" she said with authority, he was on her playing field now, and here she was the dominant one. He was not going to make her go down without a fight. He did what he was told and she put some gel on his chest, she did not warn him that it was cold and she could hear him taking a sharp breath, she started doing the ultrasound, she had to look carefully. It took her a little longer to see things on the machine, she was not really used to work on these machines, that is why she listened to things so long. But she confirmed everything with the machine these days. She finished up and then walked to the front side of his bed opening his chart making notes into it, she looked up at him again, "I am admitting you, one of your valves is not functioning correctly, I will need to do an operation to replace the valve, the other valve has some damage on it, I will fix it, and hopefully you won't need a replacement of that" she said and then she walked out, she could hear Owen following her. She gave the chart to the nurse giving her instructions. She told her to also call the OR nurse and arrange a surgery for tomorrow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"She looked at Owen for a moment then walked out, she could feel her emotions starting to slip. She walked faster, Owen following her. She opened the nearest on call room, luckily for her no one was in there, she left the door open and walked to the opposite wall. Looking at it, a tear escaped her eye, she could hear the door closing, her heart started beating hard again, beating in her ears. Her legs and arms started shaking, she could hear only a zinging sound in her ears. Then she turned around and when she looked at Owen she lost it, her knees gave in and she started falling to the ground. She felt arms around her, then she felt something soft under her, and she felt his chest on her cheek his one hand holding her head and she cried, her body shaking. It was the first time that she truely cried. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Owen watched Alexia the whole time she was doing the exam. He followed her to the nurses station, she did not say anything to him, but he could see it in her eyes. When she was finished arranging stuff with the nurse she turned to look at him, he paled slightly at the look. And when she walked away he followed her, he knew he had to. He needed to be there for her. He entered the on call room after her closing the door. He watched her looking at the wall, then he saw her breathing becoming rapid and she beginning to shake, she turned to him and then fell. He leapt forward and catches her, he picked her up and sat down on the bed sitting her down on top of her. He pulled her close to him, he needed her to feel that he was there. His heart was pounding as well, he had never seen her so emotional. So fragile. He put his other hand on her head, and he held her he closed his eyes and started mumbling things like it was okay, he cant hurt you, I am here. He knew that it will not comfort her a lot but it will help. He wish he could make sure that the man would never bother her again, he wanted to promise her that, but he could not make that promise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A hour or so later they were still sitting in the same position, her crying had died down a few minutes ago and she was just sitting, staring at the wall listening to Owen's heart beat. She felt better, it was a good thing that she had cried, she had cried about everything she had been bottling up the past few months. She looked up at him, "Sorry" she said softly. She brought him into this mess, she did not mean to. She thought him in the beginning, telling him that a relationship was not a good thing, that her past would hurt him.. And he kept saying it was fine, it would be fine. And look now, she is endangering everyone's life. That man lying in that bed in the surgical ward will kill everyone who gets in his way of killing her. That is just who he is, he has not heart, he is a cold man. And she knows a part of her is like him as well, cold. But luckily her mothers side was dominant in her. She could not understand that her mother could have married such a man, or was he different in the beginning? She would never know her mother died when she was little. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Owen watched her, watched her mind going 100 miles an hour. When she apologized he just shook his head, "Don't apologize Lia, it would be fine, I will be here" he said and smiled at her, wiping a few stray tears away with his thumb, "He won't try anything here" he said. His and her pager went off and he sighed softly looking at his and she looking at hers. He looked at her again and smiled slightly, "Time to get to work again" he said and he picked her up putting her down on her feet. He kissed her softly and then he let her go leading the way out of the room, once outside he smiled at her again and then they parted he let go of her hand. /p 


End file.
